


Mood Stones

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Team TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: The Sinclair family has officially left the TARDIS, and Yaz takes a seat next to the disheartened Doctor on the stairs in the console room.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 27





	Mood Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of an ending/climax for the upcoming episode "Revolution of the Daleks", which is set to release in the holiday season either this year or next year.
> 
> I thought I would finally end my 8-month long hiatus by writing a Doctor Who flash fic out of all things. It took a while to polish this hella short story but it was nonetheless fun to write about something that's taken up so much of time during the pandemic.
> 
> Inspiration for this fic came from particular scenes in the episodes "Resolution" and "Spyfall: Part 2". Hope you all like it!

“You know, it’s going to be hard travelling without them from now on.” Yaz said, with much dejection in her voice.

The Doctor nodded then looked away from her companion. “Nothing can put to words how much I’ll miss Ryan and Graham either.” She added whilst similarly crestfallen. “I’m now two people short of the fam. But I know this is what they would have wanted, and I’m in no position to force them out of Sheffield just to keep travelling with me.” 

The blonde exhaled heavily as her eyes closed, continuing to let her shoulders slump. She at least knew that despite their farewells from Team TARDIS, the Sinclair’s promised they would always be part of the “fam”. And somehow, she will return for them one day ¬¬-- whether as her current self or as an entirely new person whom they wouldn’t recognize. Adventures through time and space, though, had finally been plenteous for the distraught warehouse worker and his amicable grandfather. A safer life back on Earth, finally with amends to their relationship in the process, was one that a family like theirs could be grateful for. There was nothing else for the Doctor to do now but head back to the console --underneath the dim, melancholic blue tinge of the crystals surrounding it. What else was a Time Lady to do after all, but operate the TARDIS through the time vortex? All of a sudden, she felt her waist encompassed by Yaz’s arms. Her two hearts began to beat without a single pause discerned. 

“Don’t worry, Doctor.” Yaz said. “I will still be here with you, no matter what happens. The universe is too massive for you to be all by yourself.”

Even after facing the likes of the Daleks, the Judoon, and threats unknown to both women, Yaz detested to be afraid in putting herself at risk beside the Doctor. Not then, not now, and certainly not later. She needed the Doctor just as much she needed Yasmin Khan. As the ray of sunshine who came falling down to Earth endowed each other a new sense of camaraderie and excitement all those years ago, Yaz could not bear to let the Doctor’s gleam die out just yet. 

The Doctor’s eyes dilated, nigh on becoming as lambent as the stars themselves. She leaned her head against her companion’s as she enfolded her arms around her shoulders. If only the Doctor could remember the last time she had felt such personal affection from one person before. But no matter the despondency in her mind, the warmth abounding the Doctor through Yaz was a need she refused to let go of quickly. 

“Thank you, Yaz.” She whispered.

The crystals surrounding the TARDIS controls began to change in due course. The room did not return to glowing in its habitual orange hue, but had wilted into a broiling shade of pink for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge Thasmin shipper but I do have high hopes for their growth and chemistry togehter in Revolution / Series 13. And to the whovians who noticed how Yaz hardly / never personally hugged 13 in the show, I hope I delivered.


End file.
